Happy Ending
by Lightose8860
Summary: Ron talks to one of the twins about his wedding day. The one he made a promise too, the one who had promised he wouldn't die only one of those promises broken.


What's up with you and Hermione?" Fred asked his younger brother, the war was brewing and his brother was asking Ron about his love life?

"We're friends". Ron said simply, he'd always liked Hermione as more then a friend, but she was to good for him. " That's all". Fred narrowed his eyes at his little brother, he was lying, he knew when Ron lied. "We can't be anything else".

" Come on Ron, you're lying." There was no one else around, just the two of them, and Ron had never seen his brother so serious. "You've loved her since you two met". Ron had liked Hermione since she first appeared in the train. " Anyone with eyes can see, you are such a prick, just tell her how you feel".

" She doesn't love me back!" He said sitting down at the table, he'd just let his secret slip. "And she never will, its hopeless." Fred sat across from him and looked into his eyes.

"Ron we could all be dead before you know it, do you want to die, not knowing if you two could have been together?" Fred asked him, giving him stare Ron had never seen on the twins face. "You need to go for it, you need to let her know, I want to see you two together in case I die, you're in love it's so incredibly obvious."

"Don't talk like that, you're not going to die, none of us are." Ron had a good chance if dying in the hunt, but he wasn't going to say this, any of them had a chance to die but it wouldn't be one of the twins they were always together, it was only when they were apart t when they got hurt.

"Ron, you would die for Harry wouldn't, you?" There wasn't even a question on that, Ron would do anything for his friends. especially Harry who was like a brother to him, and Hermione who he loved with all his heart.

" Of course".

"So would I, and so would George we could loose anyone in this family at any point in the next few years." Ron hated to think of any of his siblings dying in the war, it would eat him up inside, even if it was Percy.

"But we won't , promise me we won't loose you Fred". Ron begged he couldn't loose anyone in his family, and that included Harry. " Please".

"I promise".

" That's only if you and Hermione make a move before one of us dies." Ron rolled his eyes, yeah right, this wouldn't happen.

"I swear". Ron nodded at his brother and they stood there in silence.

''Then so do I''. Ron said.

* * *

On the wedding day Ron was sitting in the church he was looking out at all the people the DA, Harry of course, Fred had been the only one to know about his feelings for Hermione. Ok the only one he would Admitted it to he just wished that he knew that Fred could see them together. He was just sitting there when there was a voice calling him. ''Ron''. He Turned around.

''Hi''. He saw his brothers twin.

''What are you thinking?'' George asked him. ''Are you alright?'' Ron sighed.

''I told Fred, that I would tell Hermione I loved her, before one of us dies.'' Ron explained.''He was the first one to know, and the only one thats not able to be here''. He looked out and Saw Harry with Teddy''I just want to know, that he's here in some way or another.''

''He will be''. George said. ''He's Fred, he wouldn't miss it for the world''. He smiled at Ron. ''He'd love to be here for you''.

''What about the others?''

''What about them?''

''Remus, Tonks''. He looked at Teddy. ''They'll never get to see Teddy get married. I have never been more nervous in my twenty two years of life''. Ron stated. ''Its sad really Teddy and Harry are alike.''

''Not really, Harry's making Sure Teddy knows who his parents were and that he grew up well loved.'' Ron watched Teddy Ron off and Harry smiling Life had gone on. Sometimes he didn't want it too.

''Wait till you have a baby''. Ron laughed Nervously looking over at Ginny her wedding ring on her finger they'd gotten married last year. Ginny was Pregnant with their first child. By next year Harry would be twenty three and a father, George had a baby on the way too. Five year old teddy and four year old Victiore were sitting down by themselves. Teddy would be Six years old then Harry's child Harry thought of Teddy as his own son and Ron thought of him as a Nephew.

''Its ok to move on with your life Ron, Fred wouldn't want you to be sad on your wedding day. He'd want you to be happy, Fred would just want us all to live our lives like we should after the war.'' Ron nodded. ''Your right''. He said.

''I should get ready''. He said. ''Thanks''. He nodded his brother smiled and left the room. And Ron turned around and Harry and Teddy came in to talk to him and he was happy after that truly happy. George was sitting outside he hadn't seen Ron all day and he was waiting for his brother to come out but when he didn't he went in to talk to him. The boy would never get married at the speed he was going.

''Ron your getting married, The last time I talked to you was this morning, pick it up''. Ron Turned around. ''Put on your tie''.

''I was just talking to you twelve seconds ago stupid''. He replied.

''No I wasn't''. His older brother said. ''I was outside with my wife''. He said. ''hurry it up''. He left the room and Ron almost passed out. No. was playing a unfunny trick on him. George was messing with him. But he saw the other one at the other side of the room.

''Fred?'' He asked. ''Fred was that you?''

''Go get married you great stupid prat''. Ron turned around. ''You think I'd miss this chance to mess with your head, just because I'm dead?'' Fred asked him. ''You Don't know me very well little bro''. Ron just shook his head. ''My other half is right pick it up.''

''Oh Shut up Fred''. He snarked.

''I'm getting to you.''

''No your not!''

''Yes I am''.

''Fred?''

''Yes?'' He was leaning against the wall.

''I've missed you. A lot''. Ron faced his brother. ''I'm glad I could do what you asked me''. Ron smiled ''Now go bug Hermione.''

''You think i''d miss that?'' He winked at Ron. ''I'd never miss a chance. James say's thank you for being a good Friend to his son. And that You and Hermione are more like him and Lily then they thought. Just make sure you two have a better fate. ''I'm sorry I didn't keep mine''. He shrugged. ''I was never the type.'' With that he was gone and Ron wanted to cry but he smiled he could be happy now.

''We will''. Ron said. He stood up. ''Now I've gotta go''. He stood up and walked out and stood there waiting for his wife Harry and Teddy behind him. Soon her saw her. This was really happening, she was his forever and he was hers, they both teared up. He smiled and she smiled as they were bonded for life. Harry smiling softly the people of their past all standing by the wall. Only Teddy really saw them.

This was they're happy ending.


End file.
